Falling Like the Stars
by peachy0917
Summary: Eddie and Loren are friends that have feelings for each other. Loren does not think anything will ever happen so she thinks it would be best to get over him and move on. Eddie discovers he may be in love with Loren. They are destined to be together, but can they overcome all of the obstacles in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Loren and Mel were sitting on the couch when Loren suggested going to the cafe.

Mel: You seem to be wanting to go to the cafe a lot lately. Is there something you aren't telling me?

Loren: Of course not. They just have really good food there.

Mel: Mhm. That's totally believable Lo.

Loren:Seriously. The food there is really good.

Mel: Right. Well let's go get some of this delicious food.

Loren: I'll drive. Loren and Mel get in the car. Loren drives there until five minutes later when they arrive in the cafe parking and Mel walk in and sit at their usual table.

Loren: Mel I have to go to the bathroom. Can you please order for me?

Mel: Yeah. I know your usual.

Loren: Thanks Mel.

Loren walks around the back area until she spots Cam. He sees her, so he smiles and walks over to her.

Loren: I missed you.

Cam: I mi-

He was cut of by Loren grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. He pushed his lip against hers. He held her face with his hands. Mel had ordered about ten minutes ago and was wondering about Loren. She walked to the bathroom, but Loren wasn't there. She walked past the back. She saw Loren making out with Cam. She walked back to the table.

Melissa's Thoughts: I knew something was going on. But Cam? How long has she been sneaking around with him? Why wouldn't she tell me. I have a plan. Where's Loren's phone? Found it. Loren you deserve this. I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me. She called Eddie and told him her plan. He told her he would be there as soon as he could. He walked in and quickly spotted Mel.

Mel: I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. I just didn't know who else to ask. I thought you would be perfect for this.

Eddie: I told you I'm totally up for this. Jake had me take some acting classes before and I'm sure this will be some a good time to put those classes to use.

Mel: But really thanks for doing this Eddie. So I'll just text you when she comes back.

Eddie: Okay. I'll be ready.

A few minutes later Loren finally walked back to the table.

Mel: Long bathroom break there Lo.

Loren: I'm sorry my mom called so I was talking to her.

Mel: Yeah. Ok.

Mel took out her phone and sent Eddie a text telling him Loren was back. He walked in a couple minutes later.

Mel: Lo look who just walked in. Hey Eddie! Over here!

Eddie: Hey! Loren I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!

Loren: We just hung out a couple days ago.

Eddie: A couple days too many to wait to see you and your beautiful face. Did I mention you look amazing today?  
Loren: Um.. Yeah. Well excuse me I have to use the restroom.

Loren walked off. She found Cam again. He grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her once again.

Mel: Eddie that was great.

Eddie: I think I know why. I know your Loren's best friend but can you keep a secret from her?

Mel: I've kept things from her before. It's hard but I think I can do that after you did this for me.

Eddie: Well you know I was just acting. I was acting up until I actually started to talk. Look what I'm saying is I wasn't acting. I really like Loren. I mean I guess I was acting a little because I wouldn't normally come on that strong, but other than that wasn't an act.

Mel: Really? To be honest I kind of thought so. You and Loren would super cute together. She was giving all the signs that she liked you.I mean I know Loren really cares about you. It just doesn't make sense to me.

Eddie: It's ok. Walking in here I didn't realize my feelings for Loren. I realized right before the word hey came out of my mouth. Looking into her brown eyes thinking about how I had to act like I like her. I realized I didn't have to act. I mean I think I've had these feelings for awhile but never really noticed them.

Mel: I won't tell her. Does that mean you're still going to-?

Eddie: Don't worry. I'm going to stick to the plan.

They sat there a couple more minutes until Loren came back.

Loren: Sorry it took so long there were a lot of people in there.

Eddie: Loren I didn't even get a hug when I first came in. What's up with that?

Loren: I just have a lot going on.

Mel looked at Eddie and gave him the sign for him to say he would have to go to the bathroom, so Loren would talk to Mel about everything that was going on.

Eddie: I'll be right back. I just have to use the restroom.

Loren: Ok.

Loren whispering: Is he gone?

Mel quickly nods her head.

Loren: What the hell just happened?

Mel: What are you talking about?

Loren: Eddie. He's acting very different. You know he's like flirting with me or something.

Mel: You think Eddie was coming on to you?

Loren:Maybe. Something is definitely up with him.

Mel: Or it's just you. You seem a little off to me.

Loren: Yeah Eddie is just throwing me off.

Mel: Just Eddie?

Loren: Yeah. It's not like anything would ever happen. He's a rock star. I'm just a valley girl. The fact that I'm even his friend is unbelievable.

Mel: You've always wanted to be with happened? Is there someone else in the picture?

Loren: Oh totally me and my lover have been sneaking around for months.

Mel: Lo I'm being serious here.

Loren: Do you know something?

Mel: What is there to know?

Loren: Nothing. You seem like you know something I don't.

Mel: Not at all. Eddies headed back though.

Loren: You're hiding something but ok.

Mel: I'm not the one hiding something. You are!

Eddie: Everything ok here?

Loren: Everything is fine because I'm not hiding anything!

Eddie: Neither am I. Except my feelings for you. Loren I like you as more than a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren : Your. Wait. You both know. Don't you?

Mel: Yeah Loren, we know. I saw you. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that.

Loren: It's like it wasn't a big deal or anything.

Mel: You don't consider your love life to be a big deal?

Loren: I didn't really know where anything was going. I still have no clue where anything is going.

Mel: That's doesn't mean you can't tell your best friend. I mean how long has this been going on?

Loren: About three months, maybe more.

Mel: I mean that's major news. I still can't get over that you wouldn't tell me something like this.

Loren: There was no reason to.

Mel: The fact that I'm your best friend should be a reason.

Loren: I'm sorry Mel. It's just I'm confused on the situation myself I didn't really want to bring another person into it.

Mel: I mean you know I always have time for you.

Loren: Next time I'll tell you.

Mel: Promise?

Loren: Promise.

Mel: Eddie, I'm sorry for bringing you into all of this.

Eddie: Not a problem. I'm just happy to help.

Loren: Mel! See I knew something was up, and I was right.

Mel: You were right, but you were also completely wrong.

Eddie: Well I should get going. Loren call me soon. You too Mel!

Mel + Loren: Bye Eddie!

Eddie: Bye girls. Hope to see you soon!

Mel: Loren you want to head back home too?

Loren: Yeah. Let me go say bye to Cam real quick.

Mel: Faster than you go to the bathroom?

Loren: Definitely.

She smiled and walked to the back to see Cam.

Loren: They found out.

Cam: They? Adam too?

Loren: Just Mel and Eddie.

Cam: Well didn't you want them to know?

Loren: I guess so.

Cam: But you still wish you could be more than friends with Eddie?

Loren: You are definitely not the person I want to be talking to this about, but to be honest I've never gotten over my crush on him.

He took a step towards her, and looked into her eyes. He gently placed his hand on her cheek.

Cam: Loren. You think he's completely in a different world except he isn't. He would be a fool not to fall for someone like you. Well not just someone like you. You. He would be a fool not to fall for you. Loren. I love you, and I'm not saying that because I want you to choose me. I'm saying that because I don't want you to. Your happiness means so much to me, and I would never want to get in the way of that. I wish I thought I could make you as happy as him but I don't, and I don't want you to sacrifice your true happiness because you don't want to hurt me, or something stupid like how you think Eddie wouldn't ever like you as more than a friend. Loren I want to set you free, and I'm willing to accept that fact that you might not come back. Even if I knew this was happening I don't regret a second we spent together. At least I got the chance to love you. I mean I feel to lucky to have had the chance to have been with you.

Loren: I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you I love you too but I don't. I don't fall in love. I'm too reserved and wary to ever fall in love. I mean you know when one of your parents leaves as a child it scars you for life. I mean it has a major impact on me, and that's one of the reasons I can never trust people. I don't allow myself to fall in love at the risk of getting hurt.

Cam: But I didn't tell you I loved you because I wanted you to say it back. I said it because it is what I was. It is what I am feeling.

**Sorry it's short. I tried to leave a cliff-hanger let me know what you think, and what direction you think I should take the story from here.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Loren: Cam. I mean I like you a lot. And you might think Eddie would go for me but I don't. The thing is I don't want this to end.

Cam: Are you sure?

Loren:Positive.

She slowly leaned in to kiss him. There faces slowly met as their lips met in a gentle manner. After a few more seconds their lips broke apart. There face were still close with their noses touching.

Mel: Loren! Ready to head back?

Loren: Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow Cam.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Mel drove

They soon arrived back at Loren's house

Mel: Look at you Lo. You have two extremely attractive, nice guys that like you. You're lucky. I wish I had at least one guy that wanted me.

Loren: I only have one guy. Cam. What are you taking about?

Mel: Um. Well I think Todd still likes you. I mean I don't think he ever got over you.

Loren: Todd from ninth grade? Mel that was like three years ago. I'm pretty sure he's over me.

Mel: You're probably right.

Loren: I know you weren't taking about Todd. I could tell you were lying. Now tell me.

Mel: I can't. I made a promise.

Loren: So you're close to him? Ben? Jimmy? Chris? I really don't know. Did you just make this up?

Mel: How could you be so oblivious? I mean it's obvious.

Loren: Not to me. Can you please just tell me.

Mel: He was at the cafe today...

Loren: Yeah Cam was there.

Mel: Not Cam.

Loren: No. He doesn't. We're just friends. I'm willing to accept that.

Mel: Too bad he wants to be more than friends.

Loren: Mel you're talking crazy. Why would you even say this?

Mel: Eddie told me today. I promised I wouldn't tell you, but I had to because you are my best friend and Eddie has genuine feelings for you. I'm pretty sure you still have that crush. That's why you're jumping into your relationship with Cam. You are trying to force yourself to get into a relationship to help you get over Eddie. I mean you and Eddie. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I really think you guys have something worth perusing. Just give it a chance.

Loren: You just found out today I'm with Cam. Now you want me to give Eddie a chance? I already have Cam.

You couldn't have told me this sooner? Before I told Cam I didn't want to end whatever we have.

Mel: I want you too be happy, but I'm team Loren and Eddie.

Loren: Stop. I can't even do this. I am in a relationship with Cam. Eddie doesn't like me.

Mel: A relationship? I didn't know that relationships are where two people won't even be seen in public together.

Loren: Well at least I'm in a relationship.

Mel: Well I'm happy you have someone to lean on because I promise you next time it won't be me.

Loren: You know where the door is.

You can show yourself out.

Mel: I'd love to.

*Door Slams*

At first Loren opened the cabinet and took out some vodka. This pain wasn't going to just go away. She thought this would take it away. She opened the bottle and took a sip, and as it was going down her throat it started to burn. She got some cranberry juice out of the fridge and mixed it with the vodka. It was still burning as it when down her throat, but she didn't care as long as it would help her forget her problems. After about four glasses of the beverage she came to the realization that the alcohol wasn't going to solve her problems. She needed emotional support. Loren needed someone. Her first impulse was to call Eddie. After his phone went to voicemail she decided to just go over to his penthouse. She walked in to his penthouse with tears rolling down her cheeks. Eddie didn't say anything. He just pulled her into a hug.

Eddie- You wanna talk about it?

Loren- I have no one. Me and Mel just got in a fight. My dad never even gave me a chance.

Eddie- He missed out. I promise I'll always be there for you though.

Loren-I mean I keep thinking of things I could have done to make him stay, but it was never me. It wasn't my mom either. It was him.

Eddie- He wasn't strong enough to handle you. He doesn't deserve you. You are so special. You're amazing.

Loren- So are you. I'm going to be honest with you. About my relationship with Cam. I pushed myself in to that relationship because I wanted to be with you. It's always been you Eddie.

Eddie- It's always been you too Loren.

They just looked into each others eyes for a minute until Loren caught herself leaning in. She realized what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. Eddie felt himself begin to lean in too. Finally there lips touched.

It wasn't just a peck on the lips. The kiss lingered on. As his lip met hers they felt soft. As the kiss continues he notices she smells like vanilla.

There lips slowly part.

Just like that Loren falls asleep. Eddie gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He whispers just above his breath "I think I love you Loren Tate."


	4. Chapter 4

Loren's Point of View-I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It suddenly hit me. I'm in Eddie's bed . Shit. Me and Eddie kissed last night. I'm screwed. How could I let this happen? I'm dating Cam or whatever it is we're doing. Damn it Mel was right. I screwed everything up. _

The door cracks open and Loren sits up and smiles. Eddie fully opens the door and sits down on the bed.

Eddie: You passed out last night. You were out cold, so I just carried you up here.

Loren: That's not the only thing that happened last night.

Eddie: No it isn't. Loren the

Loren: Kiss? How could you do that? You know I'm with Cam. You and I both are friends. That's where it stops. Friends don't kiss. I mean there's really no excuse for that. I mean obviously I wasn't in the best condition. For goodness sake I was a wreck. I was a drunk mess. You know you just can't take advantage of girls in that state. I mean I really don't care what you have to say about because there is no reason it should have happened. No excuses. I'm sorry but I think I should go. Don't call me.

Eddie- But Loren.

Loren- Seriously Eddie. I said don't. Don't provide me with excuses. It should not have happened period. Bye Eddie.

Eddie- Loren-

Loren- Bye Eddie.

Eddie- Bye Loren

And like that she walked out. She left the building got in her car. Then she drove off. Eddie could see the tears forming in her eyes though, and it was killing him. He didn't know how to help her. His feeling were just being messed with. He knew that he felt inspired though. He sat down at his piano and the music just started to flow.

Take time to realize

That your warmth is crashing down on in

Take time to realize that I am on your side

Didn't I, didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you

No, it's never gonna be that simple

No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

(Realize by Colbie Caillat) _ Eddie's Point of View- How could I let this happen? Loren needs someone. She won't let that person be me anymore. Stupid feelings. I knew it wasn't the right time to kiss her, but those stupid feelings had to get in the way. I need to get someone to support Loren, and if it can't be me I don't care who it is. All I know is I'm going to do what it takes for someone to be there for Loren. _

He picked up his phone and began to dial the only person he could think of... Melissa. He just knew that she was the person Loren really needed.

After three rings he finally heard Mel's voice once again.

Mel: Hello?

Eddie: Hey Mel.

Mel: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah it's me. Sorry to bother you.I know you and Loren are fighting, but she needs you. She came here drunk last night. We kissed. The bottom line is she needs a friend, and she won't even speak to me.

Mel: You really care about her.

Eddie: I do. I wish I could be there for her, but she left this morning. She didn't seem too pleased with me.

Mel: You know we just got in a fight, but I mean I love her. She's my best friend. How could I not? We've always been there for each other, and I'm not going to let some stupid fight get in the way of that. Thanks for calling me. I know your on her side. I know your only looking out for what's best for her. She might not realize that yet, but hopefully she will soon. Maybe I can convince her. And Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah.

Mel: Thank you for being a friend to her. Thank you for being there. Most importantly thank you for loving her.

Eddie: But-

Mel: The way you look at her. The way you act around her. The way you treat. The way you're always there for love her. I'd say it's pretty obvious. I am definitely pro Leddie.

Eddie: You're going to over Loren's house now, right?

Mel: Yeah. I'm going to convince her to stop being mad at you too. Seriously though I can't thank you enough for being there for her especially when I wasn't.

Eddie: I care about her.

Mel: I know you do. Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Bye Mel.

**Let me know what you think! Did you like the Point of Views or not? I sense a Loren- Mel and Loren-Eddie make-up session.I**** know you guys wanted Cam and Loren to break up, but who doesn't love a jealous Eddie? **Loren and Eddie better make up because those two lovebirds have to end up together. Reviews are very much appreciated. Well I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far. 


End file.
